


guardian angel

by dahyunverse



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Guardian Angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunverse/pseuds/dahyunverse
Summary: dahyun just wants to protect chou tzuyu.





	guardian angel

**Author's Note:**

> @ namohyuns on twt

It was Dahyun’s first day of her third year in high school, and when she first saw the list of her soon-to-be-classmates last night, most of the names rang a bell, so she wasn’t nervous at all. She was classmates with Chaeyoung after all. They both decided to come inside the room together- Dahyun was wet though, it was raining this morning and she forgot her umbrella. 

Once they entered, and took a seat at the back, Dahyun scanned the room. Most of the faces were familiar, and she had a good feeling this school year. She needed to change a lot of things though. She’s not going to be free as she was before since this is her third year; she’s a junior now.

Days went by quickly and now they were at the last day of the week, which was the nominations of their class officers. Dahyun didn’t really care about who was going to be nominated, she was busy doodling on her notebook when she heard her name.

“I nominate Kim Dahyun as the class treasurer,”

_ Damn you, Kim Wonpil. _

Before she had the chance to object, someone raised their hand and nominated Chou Tzuyu, then the nominations were closed and seconded by some other student.

Of course because of her popularity, she won the position with Tzuyu coming in second, meaning she was the Assistant Treasurer. Dahyun smiled at her, she seemed reliable.

  
  
  


-

  
  


She was  _ not _ reliable.

Tzuyu never really helped Dahyun with the class funds. It was just Dahyun doing all the work. She did confront Tzuyu though, but then again, Dahyun thought that if it was just her doing everything it would be a less hassle. Tzuyu wasn’t that good in handling money, Dahyun noticed.

Everytime Tzuyu had to give change to their classmate, she would either give excess or less as their change which frustrated Dahyun a lot, so she decided to work alone. Dahyun could feel Tzuyu getting mad at her for the lack of trust Dahyun gives.

But Dahyun couldn’t care less.

Dahyun would only need Tzuyu if they had to go to the photocopier to ask if they had payables, which was already a great help considering it was a floor below theirs and Dahyun didn’t really want to leave the room during their breaks. She would also need Tzuyu when counting how many bills were there and Dahyun would do all the computing.

Tzuyu wasn’t that reliable but a classmate of theirs told Dahyun that it was only because Tzuyu got shy because she was bullied a lot in the past two years of their high school for some reason, and that’s why she was afraid of approaching Dahyun. When Dahyun found out about this, she decided that she should approach Tzuyu more, not just because of their duties as the class treasurers, but as a friend as well.

Though, Tzuyu didn’t open up much at first, as time passed, she opened up slowly to Dahyun. Dahyun became happy because she gained a new friend.

  
  


-

Dahyun and Tzuyu’s junior year ended on a good note and the two of them became closer during the summer because they would play League of Legends together, and would sometimes meet up if their schedules allowed them too.

They were now seniors and they were surprised when they found out that they’ll become classmates once again.

“Guess what,” Dahyun said excitedly as Tzuyu finally picked up the phone after a few rings. “You’re my classmate again!”

“I know!” Tzuyu chuckled. “You woke up late, and I saw it way before you.”

Dahyun smiled. “Are you happy?”

“That we’re classmates again? Yes.”

Dahyun’s heart soared. “I’ll see you on Monday, then.”

“See you.”

  
  


-

  
  


They were the first ones to enter the room, and thankfully, no one was there yet so they seated themselves at the back.

Unfortunately, they had to be separated because they had to sit alphabetically, and so far, they both liked their classmates so it was all good.

Until it wasn’t.

It was lunchtime and the two of them were eating silently at the back of their room.

“Dahyun?” Tzuyu decided to break the silence between them. The room was filled with chattering students and laughter, which Tzuyu was thankful for. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course you can,” Dahyun smiled at her. Tzuyu looked down.

“Can you…” Tzuyu put her face in her hands. “It’s embarrassing, but can you please protect me?”

“You know I will,” Dahyun put her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulder. “Is something bothering you?”

The younger girl nodded. “I’m just scared, and you’ve defended me before.”

“Scared of what?”

“That the bullying will start again. I didn’t expect that we would become classmates with Somi,” Tzuyu sighs. “You know how she is.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

-

_ Dahyun was the production manager of their Romeo and Juliet play. She told her members that their rehearsals would be held at the university’s rooftop since it was Rosé and her production team’s turn to use their classroom for their rehearsal.  _

_ Tzuyu was Dahyun’s assistant once again, and she was contented because Tzuyu did whatever Dahyun asked her to do, while Tzuyu felt contented because she was helping even in the little tasks that needed to be accomplished. She was finally impressing Dahyun by doing a good job. _

_ “ _ _ Oh, blessed, blessed night! I’m afraid all this is just a dream, too sweet to be real.” Daniel, who acts as Romeo, waits and kneels, pretending that he is below Juliet’s balcony. _

_ Jihyo, who acts as Juliet, pretends to come back to the balcony. “Three words dear Romeo, then it’s good night for real. If your intentions as a lover are truly honorable and you want to marry me… Send me a word tomorrow.” _

_ While the actors were busy practicing their lines, Dahyun just sat for a while. Tzuyu wasn’t there yet and Dahyun understood, the club she had joined held a meeting and Tzuyu informed Dahyun about it yesterday. _

_ Suddenly Chungha, who was the director of Rosé’s group, decided to barge into the rooftop. Dahyun just ignored it because she didn’t do anything wrong. She just wanted to hang out and Seulgi was there, so they talked. _

_ Tzuyu then finally made an appearance at the rooftop and Dahyun smiled at her. _

_ “What are you doing here, Tzuyu?” Chungha said when she saw her entering. “You’re not needed here you know.” _

_ Chungha was known for her jokes, she always targets Tzuyu for her jokes, so this wasn’t new. _

_ “How about you, Chungha? You’re not needed here too,” Dahyun tries to joke as well. “I don’t recall you being part of my team.” _

_ Everyone’s attention averted to them. They didn’t know if Dahyun was still joking or not because her voice was stern. Then, Tzuyu’s tears decided to fall. _

_ “Hey now! Look what you did!” Youngjae exclaimed. He was playing the role of Mercutio.  _

_ Seeing Tzuyu cry made Dahyun’s heartache. “Please leave Chungha, or I’ll report this to Professor Kim.” And Chungha does, and apologizes to Tzuyu and everyone before closing the door to the rooftop. _

_ “Everyone, please keep on rehearsing and making the props,” Dahyun rubbed her temples. “I’ll deal with this.” _

_ She sits down next to Tzuyu, and engulfs her in a hug. Dahyun waits for her to speak up. _

_ “Thank you,” Tzuyu wipes her tears. “For saying that. Nobody really stands up for me. I didn’t mean to cry.” _

_ “Crying is okay,” Dahyun hugged her tighter. “And of course I would defend you. Why wouldn’t I?” _

_ Dahyun will always remember to protect Tzuyu. _

_ No matter what. _

  
  


-

“I’ve got you,” Dahyun repeats. “You know that, right?”

“I do now,” Tzuyu smiles, but she can’t help thinking of what this school year has yet to come. She tries to ignore it. “I’m sorry.”

“Why?”

“Because I can’t defend myself.”

“Tzuyu,” Dahyun looked into her eyes. “I told you, I’ve got you. I will never let you fall”

  
  


-

As usual, since this is the start of a new school year, each class would have to elect their class officers and Dahyun didn’t really want to get nominated at any position. She was already a student leader of two clubs and she didn’t want a class to manage. Of course, mainly because being the campus journalist and the auditor of a computer club is already stressful for her, but then Lisa nominates her as their class vice president.

Dahyun sends the girl a glare, and she objects, but their adviser turns it down because she favors Dahyun’s ability to manage her tasks, and let’s face it; the president does all the work.

Dahyun just sits back down on her seat and ignores everyone else around her. But when it was time to nominate the class’ muse, her face lights up when she hears Chungha nominating Tzuyu. They were both in good terms now, but Dahyun looks at Tzuyu to see if she was comfortable with it, and it seemed like she was. Tzuyu has a flustered expression on her face because she didn’t expect to be nominated.

She never saw herself pretty but Dahyun did.

(Dahyun always does.)

After that, they proceeded to the voting, and thank the heavens above, Dahyun didn’t win the position but she was happy that she received at least a couple of votes. She became enthusiastic when Tzuyu won, and seeing the biggest smile plastered on her face is priceless. The newly elected officers were now called for a photo op, and everyone was hyping Tzuyu up.

Tzuyu strutted as she went beside her co-officers, and Dahyun smiled fondly at her newfound confidence.

_ Never change, Chou Tzuyu. _

-

But after a few days, Tzuyu did change.

It started when Tzuyu went home early instead of eating with Dahyun at the convenience store after classes. The taller girl accompanied Dahyun all the way to the convenience store, waited for her to buy something, and sat down at their usual spot, only for Tzuyu to tell her that she needed to go.

“Okay, I understand,” Dahyun just told her. “Take care!”

Tzuyu smiled and gave her a tight hug. “I’ll make it up to you.”

  
  


Dahyun’s skies started to turn grey each time Tzuyu eats her own words. She’s so sick of all the “I’ll make it up to yous,” when she never did. 

One time, Dahyun asked Tzuyu to study at the library during lunch. She agreed, but when they were at the entrance of the library, Tzuyu suddenly stopped walking and spoke.

“Dahyun, wait,” Dahyun stopped walking and faced the taller girl. “I need to go back to the classroom. I can’t accompa-”

“Again? You’re doing this again,” Dahyun cut her off. She was really getting annoyed at the younger girl. “Look, if you don’t want to be with me, just tell me.”

Dahyun turned her back at Tzuyu. She waited for Tzuyu to come to her and apologize.

_ Please don’t walk away. _

_ Please tell me you’ll stay. _

But all she heard was footsteps retreating.

Dahyun’s heart broke that day.

-

After class, Dahyun put on her earphones on full volume and walked home. She didn’t bother waiting for Tzuyu, but she saw her leave first.

Dahyun just decided to ignore her for the day, or for the coming days as well. Tzuyu never apologized; she didn’t even look at her direction.

Dahyun decided to go to the convenience store to grab a drink, but when she was about to cross the road, she saw Tzuyu running towards her. Dahyun immediately looked to her right, and pushed Tzuyu back.

_ I will never let you fall, _

_ Even if saving you turns me to heaven. _

-

**10 YEARS LATER**

“Dahyun!” Tzuyu called out and opened her arms. “Come here.”

“Yes, mama!” the little girl ran into her mother’s arms, and Tzuyu peppered her face with kisses.

“Good girl,” Tzuyu said and settled with her on the grass. “I want you to meet someone.”

Dahyun was excited and her face lit up. “Who mama? Who?”

Tzuyu smiled at her kid, and looked at the tombstone that was in front of them. “I want you to meet Auntie Dahyun, the girl who saved mama’s life, and the girl your mama loves.”

“We have the same name, mama!”

“Yes you do! I named her after you,” Tzuyu can feel tears forming in her eyes, but still, she smiled. “I want to remember her for the rest of my life.”

“Why?” Dahyun looked at her cutely.

“She never let me fall,” Tzuyu responded. “She protected me like what she promised.”

“Until now?”

Tzuyu nodded. “Until now, she’s protecting me from above. And you too. She’s our guardian angel”

“Does Auntie Dahyun love me?” Dahyun asks, and wipes some of her mother’s tears. “Stop crying mama!”

Tzuyu just laughed, and poked her nose. “Yes, my little one, your Auntie Dahyun loves you.”

“How did you know?” Dahyun pouts. “Did she tell you?”

“No,” Tzuyu then kisses her pout away. “But I know she does. You have the same name after all.”

“I wanna be like her then,” Dahyun gets away from her mother’s hold and puts her fist into the air, imitating a superhero who’s about to fly. “A guardian angel!”

Tears fall once again, and Tzuyu feels the wind against her skin. “My guardian angel.”

  
  



End file.
